It is known in the oil and gas industry that the measurement of fluid pressure in a down-hole pipe is useful to the exploration and production of oil and gas. However, typical pressure sensors require that a hole be drilled in the pipe to port the pressure to a sensor, or that a sensor or portion thereof be deployed in the pipe. Drilling holes in the pipe can be costly and add failure modes to the system. Accordingly, it would be desirable to measure pressure in a pipe in a non-invasive manner.